To Resurrect A Clan
by Gone From The World
Summary: At the end of the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto begin's feeling a strong pull toward the Land of Whirlpools. Will he learn more about his past, and return to Konoha to restore the Uzumaki Clan to it's former glory? Multi-Chapter Adventure... T on the safe side! And Naruhina!


A/N:

This is my first story. I have me and handy dandy Microsoft Word for spell-check, and hopefully have fixed any errors.

Sorry for shortness of chapter, but I feel like it's a good intro, and the other chapters should be longer!

Disclaimer:

If I owned Naruto, the story would be a heck of a lot better then it is. Less plot holes, and a lot more awesome. But as I see that I don't, and Respect that Masashi Kishimoto is doing the best he can, I end up creating this story...

Hope you enjoy!

To Resurrect a Clan

Chapter 1

_100 years ago, Land of Whirlpool's, Underground_

A raggedy old man sat in front of a locked chest. Uzushiogakure was finished; everybody that was in the village was gone. He could only hope that those that fled were able to get away, so the legacy of Uzumaki's could at least continue.

His shoulder ached from the amount of arrows and kunai that stuck out of it. His left leg was broken, and it was a miracle the amount of pain hadn't caused the old man to pass out. He had put timed seal on the cave, so it would go off in a hundred years, releasing a signal that only a true Uzumaki could feel.

His breathing became disturbed, and the old man coughed up blood. His whole body shook, and he fell to his side. He bit his finger and put it against the chest, locking it till the next Uzumaki generation came about. His eyes dulled, and his arm went limp.

His last words before his life force gave out were, "Survive."

_Now, Tsunade's Office_

"Naruto, you want permission to leave the village so you can find the remnants of the Uzumaki clans?" asked a surprised Tsunade. She sat sipping her sake, observing the blonde jinjuriki. His eyes were determined, and for once he wasn't anxious. "Have you given this thorough thought? You would be gone for a while, and your comrades would definitely miss you…"

Naruto's face scrunched up in deep though, and then it relaxed. "I don't know why, but whenever I enter my toad sage mode, I can feel a sort of beacon pulling me toward the Land of Whirlpools! I know that's where my clan comes from, and if I'm somehow able to learn more about my clan, I think I should take the opportunity. If I don't find anything I'll be back in a few days, if I do… I may be gone for a long time. But that's the risk I'm willing to take to learn more about my past!" Naruto finished off this statement with one of his signature good guy smiles and thumb ups.

"But what if it's a trap, you may be the Savior of the Ninja World, but there could still be people out there that could hurt you." She really did worry about Naruto, and she couldn't send him into something that could, and most probably will be a trap.

"It can't be, when I sense it with hermit mode, it feels familiar. Then when I use Kurama's power it doesn't have any evil intentions. If I can learn more about my clan, then I can come back the right to recreate my clan. Then the Uzumaki's can finally be back and part of a village." His eyes grew a little glazed. "Then I can have a family of my own…"

Tsunade sighed and sat down her cup of sake. She could never really say no to the gaki, especially with all that he's been through…"Fine, but you have to wait a week. We did just recover from a war, an every able body ninja needs to help organize the mess that was made." _And if you are going to be gone for a long time it gives you time to say goodbye to your friends._

Naruto replied, "OK! While I'm going to go "help" re-build the economy of Ichiraku's. Off I go!" Not bothering to use the door, Naruto flung open the window, and jumped off to feast on ramen.

"Oh Naruto, I hope you know what you're doing," Though Tsunade, as she continued sipping her sake, and half heartily began to do the mountains of paperwork on her desk….

Chapter Finish

Thank you for reading, and I hope to update soon!

Sorry for shortness, once again...

:3


End file.
